My Dearly Vampire
by meiriza rokudo
Summary: First fic at DN. AU. /Darah, kau menginginkannya, bukan?/ MattxFemMello. Warning inside. Chapter 3 Up. RnR or CnC?
1. We're meet

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini?" teriaknya, "K-kau bukan manusia!"

"Ya, aku bukan manusia, aku melakukan ini, karena aku adalah—"

"Ka.. kau—"

"Kau juga 'kan?"

.

* * *

_**Crimson Camellia's**__** Present**_

"**My Dearly Vampire"**

**.**

**Death Note**** © Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata**

_Kinji__rareta Asobi © Ayako Kayasumi_

**.**

Warning** (s) : **

O**o**C**, A**U**, **Ab**al, Pasaran, ti**meli**ne Eropa **jadul**, mi**ni**m deskr**ip**, **Fem**Mello & L, etc**

**MattxFemMello****, LightxFemL**

**Fic DN pertama. **Akan di **REMOVE **jika perlu.

**.**

Don't like? **Don't read!**

.

* * *

**OoOoO*******OoOoO**

.

_**Watashi ga umareta imi**_

_**Dareka oshiete..**_

_**Nureta mabuta ni wa**_

_**Anata ga ukabu dake**_

_**Aa watashi wa dare deshou?**_

_**Nee watashi wa dare deshou?**_

.

.

"Mello, kau tahu?" tanya Misa di kantin Sekolah -atau lebih tepatnya Kastil yang dijadikan Sekolah- Wammy siang itu.

Kantin tidak begitu ramai, namun intensitas orang di dalam tempat yang terbilang seluas taman itu tidak bisa juga dibilang sedikit. Tidak juga sepi meski tidak bisa dibilang ramai. Kantin hanyalah sebagian kecil dari kastil Wammy yang besar nan mewah itu. Belum lagi asrama untuk lebih dari dua ribu murid dan ruang kelas yang jumlahnya berbeda tiap tingkatan. Tidak bisa terbayang bagaimana luasnya kastil itu.

"Apa?" tanya Mello keheranan, mendengus. Malah bertanya balik, bukannya menjawab.

"Akhir-akhir ini, di kota ini terutama, banyak sekali orang yang menghilang dan mati tanpa sebab yang jelas," kata Misa sok serius.

'_Mereka ini_,' pikir Mello frustasi. Selalu saja mempunyai kabar yang aneh. Oke, Mello tahu, itu kebiasaan seorang gadis. Tapi _well_, dia tidak terlalu suka hal semacam ini.

Mello. Mihael Keehl. Memang nama itu seperti laki-laki, tapi toh gadis berambut blonde ini tak mempedulikannya. Ia hanyalah seorang gadis muda bangsawan biasa. Oke, kelebihannya mungkin adalah otak dan keahlian menembak. Tapi itu bukanlah alasan untuk menjadikannya sempurna—_well_, meski ia selalu menuntut itu sih.

Dan meski dididik untuk menjadi seorang Lady, ia tidak keberatan untuk mengumpat atau menyebut orang atau sesuatu dengan agak kasar apabila itu mengganggunya—ia punya idealisme yang ditanamnya sendiri sejak dulu.

"Benar! Aku juga dengar hal yang sama!" ucap L dengan gaya duduknya yang biasa; berjongkok di atas kursi. Gaun marunnya yang rapi agak tersingkap ke atas. Menunjukkan pemandangan yang _wuih_ bagi beberapa orang—terutama fans panda ini.

L memang menarik—dia cerdas. Paling tidak itu yang Mello tahu. Ilmu beladirinya yang juga sama hebatnya. Yayaya, meski Mello tahu—L sama sekali tidak memperhatikan penampilannya. Tapi entah kenapa, gadis yang menyerupai panda manis ini sangatlah disukai sampai-sampai punya fansclub sendiri, meski wajahnya minim ekspresi.

"Hm, tuh, 'kan," Misa menimpali. Gadis berambut pirang manis ini memang agak hebat soal pencarian informasi. Meski ingatannya tentang pelajaran tak terlalu bisa diandalkan.

"Ah! Kalian jangan menakut-nakutiku!" ucap Mello setengah merinding, memegangi kalung salib di lehernya. Sejak kapan hal seperti itu adalah hal yang nyata?

"Tidak! Mana mungkin Misa menakuti orang lain terutama sahabat Misa!" kata Misa membela diri, "Tapi benar saja lho, banyak sekali murid di sekolah Bangsawan ini yang menghilang! Tidak jelas apa penyebabnya."

"Ne.. benar itu," kata L menimpali sambil merapikan seragam sekolahnya yang lebih seperti gaun itu, tapi bagaimanapun percuma karena posisi duduknya yang kurang pas itu.

"Lalu, terakhir, siapa yang menghilang?" tanya Mello.

"Hmm… terakhir?" ucap Misa sambil berfikir, "Siapa ya? entahlah, Misa lupa!"

"Yah!" ucap Mello kecewa, "Kalau begitu mana mungkin! Itu cuma gossip!"

"Tidak juga sih," ujar Misa.

"Tapi tidak ada bukti tuh. Cuma gosip sialan yang menyebar entah darimana," kata Mello.

"Tap—"

Mereka berbincang tidak jelas. Jam istirahat memanglah satu-satunya jam dimana mereka bertiga bisa _break_ untuk sesaat. Guru-guru memang terkenal tidak kenal ampun saat mengajar. Harus serius, jadi meski dalam satu kelas, interaksi antar murid jarang sekali terdengar.

"Kau tahu _Vampir?_" bisik-bisik murid di meja sebelah mereka.

"Iya.. Katanya ada _Vampir_ lho, di sekolah ini."

Misa, L, dan Mello dengan seksama mendengarkan bisik-bisik ini. Berharap mendapat Info lebih.

"_Vampir_?" ujar Mello heran.

"Hn, iya sih. Tapi aku juga bingung," kata L, "Kalaupun ada, kenapa tidak ke tempat yang gampang, tidak di sekolah yang ketat ini?"

"Benar juga," ujar Mello.

"_Vampir _ itu katanya hanya meminum darah bangsawan lho!" bisik-bisik terdengar lagi.

"Astaga," kata Mello agak frustasi, "_For God's Sake.._"

"Darah bangsawan," Misa sok menganalisis, "Kenapa?"

"Entahlah."

"Jangan-jangan, murid-murid yang menghilang itu ulah—"

.

TINGGG…. TINNGG…

Omongan Misa terpotong. Mello hanya bisa menatapnya agak kecewa. Dia tidak suka topik itu. Entah kenapa, membuatnya bergidik sendiri.

"Terserahlah!" ucap Mello, "Yang penting kita bisa masuk kelas dulu sekarang!"

.

.

* * *

_Karena, meski dicap Pahlawan.. Kau tetaplah sang Pengkhianat.. Kau juga sama seperti kami.. Kau juga harus hidup seperti kami..

* * *

_

.

**OoOoO***OoOoO**

.

.

**Mana.. Makananku?**

**Bukankah kau sama sepertiku?**

.

"Haah.. Haah.. Hahh…"

"Me… llo..!"

**Mendesis..**

**Mana.. mana makananku?**

**Mana jatahku?**

**.**

PRAAANGG!

**.**

**Menangkap bau..**

**Aroma darah..**

**Amis..**

**Darah ini..**

**Merah..**

**Aku haus…**

**Aku lapar…**

**Dimana?**

**Datanglah kemari.. Hei mangsaku..**

**Aku menunggumu..**

.

".. Mell.."

"… Llo.."

"MELLO!"

"A—"

Mello terbangun dari tidurnya dengan kekagetan luar biasa, L ada disampingnya. Wajahnya khawatir. Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?

L menatapnya dengan wajah khawatir namun kini bercampur lega.

"A-ada apa, L-_chan_?" tanya Mello.

"Kau, mengigau, dan tersengal-sengal. Kau kenapa Mello? Harusnya aku yang tanya begitu padamu sejak tadi," kata L.

"A-aku, aku hanya bermimpi buruk," kata Mello menyadari dirinya berkeringat, bukan keringat biasa, tapi keringat dingin. Kenapa dirinya bisa seperti ini, dan dia juga menyadari alur nafasnya yang begitu cepat, seolah baru saja ia berlari dikejar setan.

"Ku-kupikir kau butuh ini," kata L menyerahkan segelas air putih pada Mello. Mello menerima gelas itu dengan tatapan heran. Air putih yang begitu bening.

"Kenapa kau berfikir aku butuh air putih?"

"Karena tadi kau mengigau, kau '_haus_'. Dan kelihatannya kau seperti orang yang terkena '_Dehidrasi_'," ucap L tanpa ekspresi. Awalnya Mello hanya tersenyum, namun, ia mengedipkan matanya sekali dan menyadari ada yang janggal pada L.

"Kenapa pergelangan tanganmu?" Tanya Mello keheranan melihat perban yang tebal dan— berantakan, terbalut di sana.

"Ini?" L menunjuk perban-perban itu, "Luka, tadi.. gelas yang satu pecah. Mungkin karena aku gemetaran."

"Begitu?"

"Iya. Tidak usah kau pikirkan."

"Benar?"

"Ya. Tidur sajalah," kata L kembali ke tempat tidurnya, "Selamat tidur, Mello."

"Selamat tidur juga," kata Mello sebelum meneguk air di gelasnya dan melihat L menghilang di balik selimutnya.

"Oh, _sh*t_. Kenapa lagi ini."

Mello kembali terbaring di tempat tidurnya. Kepalanya agak terasa pusing, namun ia tidak peduli. Mata birunya menerawang ke langit-langit Kastil Tua yang menjelma menjadi sekolah itu. Ya… Kastil tua. Mello menyelami ingatannya tentang Kastil ini.

Dulunya adalah kastil peninggalan kerajaan yang dulu menguasai negerinya, Kerajaan Deathless. Ya, kerajaan _Vampir_. Kerajaan kejam yang nyaris membunuh seluruh rakyatnya. Membunuh dengan kejam, menghisap habis darahnya, dan membuat jasad orang tersebut menjadi debu dan tanpa bersisa apapun. Ah! Tapi itu sudah cerita masa lalu, 400 tahun yang lalu, sekarang rakyat negeri ini sudah kembali damai. Berkat usaha bersama, para _Vampir_ itu berhasil dimusnahkan. Dan sekarang malah timbul gossip kembali kalau ada _Vampir_ baru yang membuat pembunuhan berantai di negeri yang entah sudah beratus tahun lamanya bebas dari jajahan _Vampir_ ini.

.

_Dan siapakah sang __Vampir itu?_

.

Mello memejamkan matanya. Ia sudah diceritai oleh kedua orangtuanya, kalau bukannya tidak mungkin akan ada _Vampir_ setelah 400 tahun berlalu. Tapi tetap saja ia tidak percaya. Untuk apa percaya pada hal tabu? Hal yang bahkan tidak bisa dipikirkan dengan akal sehat? Oh _well_, konyol sekali. Tapi tetap saja, meski Mello seorang _Lady_, dia tetap saja diembani tugas oleh kedua orang tuanya, terutama dia adalah anak tunggal dalam keluarganya. Ya, Mello adalah bagian dari Kerajaan Tsukiteru. Kerajaan utama yang menyerang _Vampir_ pada jaman dahulunya hingga mencapai kemerdekaan dan kedamaian.

.

_Menyebalkan._

.

Paling tidak itulah yang bisa ia katakan dari status yang dipegangnya. Dari status yang hanya bisa membuatnya susah. Sayangnya, hal itu –_hal yang harus dianut Mello sebagai seorang Lady_- sudah menjadi bagian dari dirinya dan berubah bagaimanapun, Mello yakin ia tidak akan bisa merubahnya. Ia terlalu penurut dan mematuhi perintah orang tuanya. Ia tahu itu. Tentu saja, dia _Lady_. _Lady_ dari kerajaan yang dianggap Pahlawan itu. Yep, pahlawan 400 tahun yang lalu. Pahlawan yang sudah puas dimakan rayap. Lapuk dan tidak bersisa.

Mello menatap bulan dari balik jendelanya. Bulan, seperti nama kerajaannya. Bulan purnama yang putih bersih. Tepatnya pucat. Menatap kesal. Kenapa dosa harus menurun pada anggota keluarga? Apakah dosa tidak bisa berakhir cukup di satu liang kubur saja dan tidak menurun kepada cucu cicit lainnya?

Beberapa _Flashback_ terputar di kepalanya…

.

.

"_Apa kau tahu __Mihael?"_ tanya Ibunya.

"_Apa itu, Ibu__?"_

"_Kerajaan kita, mungkin juga merupakan pahlawan sekaligus pendosa."_

.

.

Mello menutup matanya, mengingat percakapannya dengan Ibunya waktu itu. Percakapan yang membuka seluruh tabir Kenyataan seorang Pahlawan waktu itu.

.

.

_Siapa sangka, kalau ternyata, kerajaan Tsukiteru juga memiliki aib…_

.

.

"_Kenapa bisa begitu__?"_

"_Karena kita, adalah __**Pengkhianat**__…"_

.

.

_Jika ternyata, mereka pulalah pemanggil, sekutu, dan sekaligus pengkhianat Kerajaan Deathless__._ Dan tanpa disadari, setetes darah _Vampir_ Deathless, meski hanya setetes, telah mengalir di dalam tubuh mungil seorang Gadis yang beranjak menjadi seorang _Lady_.

Mello menahan hasratnya untuk mengambil pisau dan mengiris tangannya sendiri. Dia seorang _Lady_. Ya, _Lady_. Tidak boleh. Seorang _Lady_ harus memberikan contoh yang baik kepada para orang yang ada di bawahnya. Ya, sebagai pemimpin masa depan kerajaan Tsukiteru.

"_Damn it_," ujar Mello sarkastik, meremas kepalanya. Pusing. Benar-benar pusing.

Ia kembali menatap Bulan dan berpuas mengutuknya dalam hati. Dan jika bulan itu bisa mengabulkan permintaannya, apakah ia boleh memperoleh sedikit Kebahagiaan dan kebebasan?

.

_Ya, hanya itu.. Hanya itu yang ia minta…_

_Permintaan seorang pengkhianat…_

_.

* * *

_

**OoOoO***OoOoO**

.

.

.

"Mello, tidak apa-apa?" tanya Misa keheranan melihat sahabatnya itu. Pucat. Wajahnya sepucat rembulan tadi malam.  
"Tidak," Mello mengelak. Merapikan seragam –mungkin lebih pantas disebut gaun- sekolahnya.

"Jangan bilang tidak ada apa-apa," kata Misa tidak yakin. Tadi malam saja, kata L, Mello melakukan hal yang aneh, mengigau tidak jelas dalam mimpinya.

"Tidak apa-apa kok," Mello tersenyum kecil, mencoba meyakinkan orang di depannya. Ia terus mengumpat dalam hati, berharap ekspresi wajahnya bisa dibuat sedatar L.

Mello mendengus, "Oh, sudahlah. _F*ck dream_.."

"Apanya?" tanya L. Mello tidak menjawab.

"Misa heran dengan Mello," kata Misa. Tapi Mello tetap tidak mempedulikannya. Misa yang sedari tadi mengupas apelnya akhirnya hanya diam. Sambil berfikir betapa anehnya sahabatnya hari ini.

SRET!

"OUCH!" erang Misa, ia menjatuhkan apelnya begitu saja manakala mendapati jarinya berdarah gara-gara pisau apelnya tadi.

"Mi-Misa?" L dan Mello segera menoleh pada gadis di depan mereka yang meringis kesakitan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Misa?" tanya Mello sambil mengeluarkan sapu tangannya dan mencoba menyeka luka itu. Menghapus darah.

.

.

* * *

**Darah?

* * *

**

.

.

DEG!

"Oh, _sh*t_," gumam Mello sambil memegangi kepalanya, "Lagi-lagi."

.

.

**Kau ada disini?**

**Akhirnya aku menemukanmu…**

**.**

**Darah..**

**Aku ingin..**

**Merah.. lembut.. dan kental..**

**Aku ingin darah itu..**

.

Mello merasakan nafasnya tidak beraturan. Berat.

.

**Aku menemukanmu..**

**Aku menemukanmu..**

**Karena kita satu jiwa..**

**Meski hanya setetes darah..**

**Kita adalah orang yang sama-sama meratapi nasib**

**Kerajaan kita…**

**.****  
Darah..**

.

DEG!

"_Damn_!" desis Mello lagi. Misa dan L memperhatikan Mello dengan khawatir. Sama seperti kemarin. Mello seperti kemarin malam.

Mello mencubit lengannya sendiri, menggigit bibirnya. Mengangkat kesadarannya ke permukaan. Selalu saja. Selalu saja mengganggu dirinya setiap melihat benda merah menjijikkan ini. Benar-benar, selalu saja, seperti ada yang bicara di dalam kepalanya.

.

_Ya, karena, meski hanya setetes…_

.

"Mello_-chan_, tidak apa-apa?" tanya Misa untuk kesekian kalinya, melihat Mello yang tadi sedikit melamun—sekaligus kesakitan.

"T-tidak!" ucap Mello segera membalut luka di tangan Misa dengan sapu tangannya. Keringat tetes demi tetes ada di pelipisnya yang putih seperti porselen itu, berjatuhan. Wajahnya memucat.

.

.

_Dia tetap bagian dari Deathless.. dan__ juga Tsukiteru.._

.

.

"Yakin kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Misa lagi dengan tidak yakin. Ekspresi Mello-lah yang memaksanya bertanya seperti itu.

"Tidak. Biar kuantar kau ke ruang kesehatan."

"Mello, biar aku—"

"Tidak L," Mello memotong ucapan L dan menarik Misa. Membiarkan gadis itu hanya terdiam di kursinya.

"Tunggu! Me—"

GREB!

"Ssh, Nona manis, kau disini saja," bisik seseorang mendekap L dari belakang. Suaranya sama sekali tidak ia kenal.

"Siapa?"

"Aku—"

.

.

.

.

.

.

NYUT!

Kepala Mello seperti dihantam batu. Berat. Pusing. Tidak nyaman.

.

.

"Benarkah?"  
"Tidak, sudahlah!" kata Mello menggiring sahabatnya –dan mungkin dirinya sendiri— menuju ruang kesehatan terdekat. Sambil memegangi kepalanya yang sakit tak tertahankan. Sejak melihat _darah_ itu.

DEG!

**Darah..**

**Ayolah..**

**Setetes saja…**

**Seperti yang ada di dalam tubuhmu…**

**Karena kita sama…**

.

DEG! Mello memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut-denyut tidak karuan. Jantungnya berdetak cepat sekali.

"Mello?" Misa mulai khawatir. Dia sendiri tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Tangannya begitu perih, tapi sepertinya membiarkan gadis di sebelahnya seperti ini akan lebih menyakitkan.

Mello berusaha menahan kepalanya yang terasa semakin berat. Sambil membawa Misa menuruni tangga.

"Mello, kau—"

"Aku tidak apa-apa," Mello bergumam. Wajahnya semakin pucat. Kepalanya terasa berputar-putar. Apa? Apa? Kenapa? Ada apa?

.

**Darah…**

**Aku menginginkannya..**

**Kau juga, bukan?**

.

"Mello!" pekik Misa menghentikannya, "Berhentilah! Ini hanya luka kecil! Pikirkan dirimu! Kau bis—"

.

_Meski hanya setetes…_

.

"_No_—"

Belum sempat Misa menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Mello jauh lebih dulu limbung. Kehilangan kesadarannya. Dan saat itu mereka ada di tangga yang tingginya kurang lebih 7 meter. Apa yang akan terjadi jika Mello jatuh dari sana?

"MELLO!" pekik Misa tak sempat menarik sahabatnya. Panik. Orang-orang di bawah juga sempat terlihat, semuanya Panik. Ya, tentu saja. Disana terlalu tinggi dan—

.

.

_Meski hanya set__itik darah…_

.

.

DUASH!

Sesosok makhluk _brunette_ berjubah hitam meloncat dari atas, tepat meraih gadis itu sebelum jatuh terguling di tangga. Dan meloncat lagi hingga ke lantai dasar. Semuanya terdiam, diselimuti keheningan. Tercium bau mawar yang segar dari setiap nafas orang itu. Tapi, jika dilihat, mawar yang pantas bagi orang itu bukanlah mawar merah yang merekah merona. Indah. Tetapi, mawar _dark-crimson_. Yang menandakan duka.

"Sia.. pa?" Mello mencoba sedikit membuka matanya, sesaat setelah mencium bau mawar itu. Ia hanya sempat melihat mata yang tajam namun tampak ramah. Terlihat sedikit, bola mata berwarna hijau toska. Namun ia tak sanggup lagi. Dan kembali tenggelam dalam mimpinya. Orang itu menyeringai sembari memamerkan giginya—juga taringnya.

.

.

"Hn," mata toska pria itu bersinar. Dan kau akan melihatnya lebih jelas apabila memperbesar gambar dirinya berkali-kali lipat.

Dia menyeringai, "Aku menemukanmu, _Fuckin' Lady_…"

.

.

_Dia tetaplah seorang __**pengkhianat**__…_

.

.

_**Aa.. watashi wa dare deshou?**_

_**Nee.. watashi wa dare deshou?**_

_**Dearly?**_

.

.

* * *

***Tebeceee***

* * *

.

**A/N**** : **YAY! FIC DN PERTAMA! Nyaa~ salam kenal. Hoho, jelek ya? Maaf. Ini juga saya ambil dari Fic saya di Fand. Es21. Entah kenapa pas di Fandom Ini, kok saya kepikiran lanjutannya. Sedangkan kalau di fandom sana tidak. *_headbang_* Saya cuman mau refreshing sejenak kok XD

Saya rasa, yang berbeda dari kedua fic yang kembar di dua fandom ini adalah akhirnya. Mungkin—di DN akan sedikit sadistic. Sedang di Es21 mungkin agak fluff, tapi tidak menjamin kalau saya tidak akan memberikan Chara-Death.

Maap kalo Mello-chan OOC di sini XD *_ditabok_*, Hoho, L juga transgender di sini. Juga OOC sih T.T, tapi ya sudahlah, semoga suka. Saya ngaku dan jujur, ini **pasaran banget**. Dan saya berani mempertanggungjawabkan fic ini, apabila memang tidak pantas ada di Fandom ini, saya—akan **mendelete**-nya, terlebih lagi apabila ada kesamaan dengan fic lain—saya baru di fandom ini sih. _Saya minta pendapat readers semua ya!_

Oia, mohon maaf apabila Updatenya lama, jujur saja, setelah ini saya bakal gak jelas statusnya, entah hiatus atau apa. Tapi akan saya usahakan secepat mungkin yang saya bisa!

.

**KEEP or DELETE**

.

**So, ****Mind to Review?**


	2. You want it, ne?

"Jawab aku, _Miss_ Mihael Keehl," ujarnya sambil menendang tubuh tak bernyawa itu.

"NEAR!"

.

.

* * *

_Crimson Camellia's Present_

"**My Dearly Vampire"** © _F. Alyss_

_Chapter_ 2

.

_**Death Note**_ © _Takeshi Obata & Tsugumi Ohba_

.

_Warning_ **(s)** : A bit of **OoC**,** AU**, _Chara-__**death**_, kenistaan tingkat wahid. Berpotensi _**bloody**_. _FemMello & L_.

MattxFemMello.

* * *

.

.

.

_**Darah, tentunya kau menginginkannya bukan?**_

.

Mello menggeliat, perlahan membuka mata. Mengerjap-ngerjapkan keduanya. Ia menggeser selimut yang menutupi badannya. Kepalanya terasa lebih ringan saat itu. Tunggu, kenapa dia berada di sini—ini, Ruang kesehatan? Bukannya harusnya ia berada di kelas? Dan—err, bukannya harusnya dia mengantar Misa saat ini ke ruang kesehatan? Lalu mana Misa?

Mello memandangi jendela, matahari sudah hampir merangkak menuju peraduannya sepenuhnya. Astaga, sudah senja begini?

"Err, apa yang kulakukan di tempat ini?"

"Mello?"

Ia menoleh, melihat kedua sahabatnya berdiri di ambang pintu. Seorang berambut hitam dan bermata onyx dan seorang lainnya yang berambut blonde seperti dirinya. Kedua orang yang selalu ada disampingnya saat berada di dalam kastil ini.

"Misa? L?"

Misa menampakkan wajah khawatir, "Ne, apa Mello baik-baik saja?"

Mello termangu, "Err—iya, aku cukup baikkan saat ini."

"Benarkah? Padahal tadinya Misa kira akan berdampak buruk," ujar Misa lagi; tampak agak menyesal, membuat Mello terdiam. Apa yang membuatnya berada di tempat ini?

L memandanginya dengan tatapan stoiknya yang biasa. Mello agak risih dipandangi seperti itu oleh seorang L, terutama pada mata gelapnya yang seolah tak dapat ditembus itu.

"Kau lupa?" tanya L. Mello terkesiap, L berhasil memasuki memorinya yang kosong saat itu.

Mello hanya diam, memejamkan matanya. Berfikir keras untuk menjawab pertanyaan sepele; Apa hal yang membuat dirinya berada di tempat ini?

Tapi sepertinya percuma.

"Kau lupa," kali ini bukan pertanyaan—tapi pernyataanlah yang dinyatakan oleh L. Mello mengangkat wajahnya, menatapi figur wajah L yang kusut, tapi tetap stoik dan menembus.

"_Yeah_," Mello akhirnya menghela nafas, "Kau benar, L."

"Mello lupa?" Misa keheranan.

"Iya, memangnya apa yang terjadi?" kali ini giliran Mello yang bertanya. Dia hanya butuh satu jawaban yang pasti saat ini.

"Emm," Misa memulai, "Tadi pagi, tangan Misa tergores pisau, dan Mello mencoba membawa Misa ke ruang kesehatan, tapi—"

"Apa?"

L memandangi Mello, "Kau jatuh dari tangga dengan ketinggian tujuh meter, Mello."

"APA?" Mello melotot, melihat seluruh bagian tubuhnya dengan panik, "LALU APA? BAGIAN TUBUHKU YANG MANA YANG PATAH?"

"T—"

"Tidak ada yang patah ataupun terluka, Nona," ujar seseorang di belakang Misa dan L.

Mello melotot lagi ketika melihat sesosok makhluk yang tiba-tiba mengeluarkan suara itu—tidak, ia sadar, _pria_ itu. Rambut kemerahannya yang agak gelap, _goggles_ berlensa oranye yang terpasang di kedua bagian matanya—membingkai bagian itu dengan sempurna. Mantel hitamnya sedikit berkibar. Sebuah rokok tampak menggantung di bibirnya. Ia bersender di ambang pintu.

"Matt_-san_!" Misa langsung membungkuk agak cepat. L tetap memasang ekspresi biasa, namun sejenak ia menganggukkan kepalanya. Mello terdiam melihat kelakuan dua temannya itu.

"Siapa kau?" ujar Mello dengan nada sarkastik. Pria itu menyeringai, namun akhirnya menyunggingkan senyum di bibirnya.

Ia menatap Mello, membuka _goggles_ oranye-nya dan membuat Mello terkesiap lagi, "Bukannya kau harusnya tahu siapa aku?"

"Kau!" Mello memandangi sepasang mata hijau toska yang agak gelap dengan kedua matanya, "Jangan-jangan—kau—"

Pria itu menuju Mello yang masih bertampang _pergi-dari-sini-atau-kubunuh_. Tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun, ia maju. Dan sekarang, Mello mampu memandangi mata itu sedekat mungkin.

Pria itu tersenyum ramah, entah sebuah kamuflase semata atau bagaimana—tapi, Mello merasa ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari si-_goggles_-oranye ini.

"Mail Jeevas," ujarnya sambil duduk di sisi tempat tidur Mello, "Matt. Panggil saja aku begitu, _Miss_ Mihael Keehl."

Dan astaga, bau mawar ini—

_**Kau menginginkannya, bukan?**_

"PERGI!" pekik Mello sekeras mungkin, "Ja-jangan berada di dekatku sedikitpun!"

Nafas Mello terengah-engah, gerakkan librasi pada jantungnya semakin cepat. Kenapa kata-kata itu muncul lagi? Kenapa ketika mendengar nama itu—

"Baiklah, aku pergi, _Miss_," Matt bangkit sambil tersenyum puas—entah untuk apa. Mantel yang sejak tadi sudah tersampir di tubuhnya berkibar ketika berbalik, membuat wangi mawar yang terkesan lembut itu menusuk hidung Mello.

Sebelum melewati pintu, Matt berbalik. Tersenyum manis, menundukkan badannya sedikit, "Terima kasih, atas sambutan hangatmu, _Miss_."

Dan sejurus kemudian, punggung itu tak terlihat lagi.

"Khh, _damn_," Mello memegangi kepalanya, bergumam, "Kenapa, siapa dia itu?"

"Mello, apa-apaan sih?" Misa berkata agak kesal sambil menatap Mello yang memegangi pelipisnya.

"Kau tidak mengerti, Misa!" Mello menyahut, "Oh, _f*ck_. Kenapa kepalaku jadi nyeri begini?"

"Tapi dia itu, 'kan, bangsawan baru yang tinggal di tempat ini bersama sepupunya. Dia itu, bangsawan kelas atas! Bicara dengannya pun adalah sebuah keberuntungan, bagaimana dengan Mello yang diselamatkan olehnya!" Misa menjelaskan dengan cukup gamblang.

"AP—Dia yang menyelamatkanku?"

"Ya, maka itu kau tak terluka parah, Mells," ucap L malas.

"Baiklah, terserah saja," kata Mello pada akhirnya. Misa mendengus.

"Berhati-hatilah berkata, Mello," ujar L, "Kami tak mau kau terkena sesuatu yang lebih fatal."

"Misa juga, pasti akan mengkhawatirkan Mello," ucap Misa pada akhirnya. Kali ini Mello yang mendengus.

"Tentu," kata Mello, memijit pelipisnya.

Kedua gadis yang sedari tadi berdiri itu perlahan mendekati Mello. Menatapi orang di depan mereka dengan khawatir.

"Me—"

"Tidak, pergilah," ujar Mello, bahkan sebelum L ataupun Misa menyelesaikan kata-kata mereka.

"Tapi—" Misa kali ini.

"Tidak, kumohon," kata Mello. Yang pada akhirnya diiyakan oleh kedua orang yang perlahan beranjak pergi dari ruangan yang tidak terlalu luas itu.

Mello terdiam. Menyadari kesendirian menghampirinya, mengurungnya dalam atmosfir yang penuh dengan kesepian.

"—_bagaimana dengan Mello yang diselamatkan olehnya?_" kata-kata Misa bergaung di telinganya.

"Kalau dia yang menyelamatkanku," lirih Mello, "Kenapa—ada yang aneh? Kenapa aku merasa—kalau dia berbeda dariku?"

.

**_oOo_**

.

"Perkenalkan, saya Mail Jeevas. Cukup dengan Matt saja," pria berambut merah tersenyum. _Goggles_ oranye-nya ia taruh diatas kepala, "Dari keluarga bangsawan Jeevas. Mohon bantuannya."

Mello mengerenyit. Bagus sekali, saat ini, pagi hari di sekolah. Dan saat ini pulalah, ada seseorang yang agak _menyebalkan_ baginya, akan masuk ke kelasnya dan memperkenalkan diri pada seluruh anggota kelas—mayoritas perempuan yang hampir meleleh sepenuhnya melihat pria—entah siapa—kalau tidak salah, Matt.

Di sebelah pria itu, seorang pria berambut karamel dan bermata dengan warna sama, tersenyum sama manisnya. Membuat Mello merasa jijik, tapi tidak dengan teman-temannya yang lain, yang tampaknya mimisan dan beberapa yang tetap diam dan stoik, seperti L atau Near—teman laki-laki saingan Mello. Misa tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari kedua pria itu sejak tadi.

Sedang para anggota pria hanya bisa diam, saingan baru mereka datang. Dan tampaknya, kedua orang ini sama saja, _smoothtalker_.

"Namaku Light Yagami. Sepupu dari Matt," ujar sang pria karamel, tersenyum, "Sama saja sepertinya, salam kenal."

Mello tak bicara apapun, apa-apaan? Apa gara-gara status kebangsawanan mereka, yang membuat kedua pria ini mampu masuk ke dalam kelas yang mungkin diatas rata-rata—baik finansial maupun mental ini?

"Baiklah, kalian berdua," ujar _Mr._ Roger—wali kelas, "Matt_-san_, Light_-san_, kalian boleh duduk di manapun kalian mau, tentunya di kursi."

"Terima kasih," kata mereka berdua. Memandangi ke seluruh sudut kelas.

Yang kosong hanya bangku di sebelah L, Mello dan Near.

Yah, kau pasti tahu alasannya. Dua orang asosial dan satu orang tempramental. Susah diajak untuk bekerja sama.

Light—si karamel, menjatuhkan pilihan di bangku sebelah L. L hanya memasang tampang stoiknya yang biasa. Tetap skeptis, datar.

Dan Matt diam.

"Kenapa?" tanya _Mr._ Roger, "Kau belum menentukan pilihan?"

Matt tersenyum, "Tidak. Aku memilih di sebelah Tuan berambut kapas itu saja. Kurasa akan ada masalah kalau aku duduk di sebelah Nona itu."

Hening.

Mello mencerna kata-kata pria itu dan tersulut. Bagus sekali, Mello.

"Hei! _Fine,_ Matt_-san_, terserah kau mau atau tidak duduk bersamaku! Tapi kau tak perlu berkata seperti itu!" Mello berdiri menggebrak meja. Hanya dia yang mampu dan bisa melakukan itu—atas dasar idealisme yang dianutnya.

"Apakah aku salah, _Lady_?" Matt menyeringai. Menatap Mello, membiarkan menikmati sejenak mata hijau-nya yang dalam.

Mello berjengit ketika ia tenggelam jauh dalam mata itu. Merasakan hal yang berbeda. Mata itu—

_**Hei, hei, aku haus..**_

_**Aku lapar..**_

_**Darah..**_

_**Berikan aku..**_

"AP—"

_For God's sake_! _Hello_, kenapa ini bisa terjadi lagi? Kenapa kedua pasang mata hijau itu membuat Mello merasakan darah naik ke ubun-ubunnya. Membuat seluruh sel otaknya nyeri.

"Jadi—"

"_Uh, nothing_. Lupakan. Silahkan saja kau bersama tuan kapas albino ini," kata Mello akhirnya duduk, menunjuk sesaat ke arah Near yang tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun—sama seperti L. Namun ia menatap tajam—mendelik kepada Matt yang saat ini sedang menyeringai ke arahnya, "Tambahan. Jangan pernah dekat-dekat denganku, _Mr._ _Goggle_."

"Hn, aku tidak menjamin itu, _Miss_," Matt akhirnya tersenyum.

'_Kepalaku.. Sial! Ada apa ini? Tidak mungkin—_' Mello membatin sambil menggosok-gosok pelipisnya yang nyeri luar biasa.

"Hari ini, kita mulai dengan—" _Mr._ Roger mulai bicara untuk melanjutkan pelajaran, namun, Mello tak mampu melakukan apapun. Kepalanya nyeri.

Nyeri.

Karena mata itu. Karena sejenak ia mendalami mata itu.

_**Darah..**_

_**Aku menginginkannya, kau juga bukan?**_

_**Karena kita—satu jiwa..**_

Mello memijit pelan-pelan. Membuka mata birunya yang terasa berat.

'_Lupakan, Mells, lupakan,_' Mello menyugesti dirinya sendiri. Berharap rasa nyeri itu akan menghilang sesaat saja.

Ia mengerlingkan pandangannya pada Matt yang saat ini telah duduk di sebelah Near. Berkenalan.

'_Hal yang wajar.. Hal yang wajar.._' Mello menggerutu. Kepalanya nyeri.

"_Miss_ Mihael?" _Mr._ Roger menatapi gadis blonde itu heran, "Kau—"

"_Nothing_. Lanjutkan,_ please_," Mello menginterupsi.

"Yakin?"

"Yeah, _Mr._ Roger. Kau tahu apa yang kumaksud."

Matt menyeringai ke arahnya. Seolah dia telah mengetahui keadaan yang sebenarnya.

"Dasar," Near mengoceh pelan.

Mello mendengar hal itu, disela-sela kepalanya yang benar-benar nyeri— mendelik pada Near, "Apa kau bilang, Tuan Albino?"

Near hanya mengedikkan kepalanya, mengerjapkan mata, lalu menatap gadis itu, "Tidak. Kau tak perlu tahu."

"Oh yeah, jangan pura-pura bodoh atau aku akan mengalahkan kau lagi semester ini," Mello berkata dengan setengah mengejek. Tapi Near tak terpengaruh, sifatnya yang terlanjur dingin itu sudah terlalu biasa diterima oleh lingkungan dan orang-orang yang mengenalnya secara dekat.

Near. Nate River, sepupu L. Heran, kenapa mereka memiliki perbedaan yang jauh drastis, terutama dari wajah dan fisik. Ibaratnya, Near adalah Salju; mudah leleh, namun mampu mempengaruhi sekitarnya. Sedang L adalah logam baja legam; sulit dikelabuhi, keras, dingin. Yang sedikit sama dari mereka berdua mungkin adalah sifat dan pribadi mereka yang tertutup; asosial.

"_Che_," Mello mendengus.

"Kenapa, kau tak suka?" tanya Near tak peduli.

"Tentu saja, kau itu—"

"Diam kalian," suara datar L menyahut, "Itu pertengkaran bodoh yang tak akan menghasilkan apapun. Near, berhentilah menyulut dan Mells, berhentilah menyahut."

Hening.

Dan kali ini tidak ada yang menyahut. L mungkin adalah seseorang yang sangat dihormati di dalam kelas ini. Semuanya hening.

Paling tidak sampai _Mr._ Roger yang memecahkan keheningan tersebut.

"Baik, terima kasih, _Miss_ L. _Mr._ Matt, _Mr._ Light, kuharap kalian juga bisa mengikuti pelajaran kali ini dengan tenang."

Keduanya hanya tersenyum. Matt mengedikkan kepalanya pelan.

"Dan _Miss_ Mihael juga _Mr._ Nate, kuharap kalian tidak memecah _persoalan_ lagi," _Mr._ Roger menekankan kata '_persoalan_'. Ia tahu, Near dan Mello sama-sama memperebutkan peringkat kedua setelah L—yah, meski Near tampak selalu tak peduli sih.

Mello mendelik sedikit, "_Ou yeah_, _Mr._ Roger. Aku tak akan melakukan itu, apalagi pada si Tuan Albino yang kubenci itu."

"Terserah," Near menyahut lagi.

"Sudahlah kalian berdua," _Mr._ Roger hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Kalau bisa, aku ingin membunuhmu," kata Mello. Near diam.

.

Di samping Near—tanpa diketahui, tentu; Matt menyeringai. Tersenyum ganjil.

.

"_Jadi, kau membencinya, ya?"_

.

.

**_oOo_**

.

.

Tap.. Tap.. Tap.

Langkah Mello terdengar pelan. Tapi, mungkin tetap terdengar berisik. Ia tak bersama L dan Misa saat ini, karena katanya, dua orang itu sedang ada _urusan mendesak_. Entah apa itu dia tak peduli. Yang jelas, dia harus cepat ke ruang kesehatan lagi, saat ini. Denyutan di kepalanya semakin kuat.

Suara itu selalu saja datang.

Beranjak lebih sering daripada dahulu, bahkan di saat-saat sadarnya pun, ia mampu mendengar seolah-olah ada '_sesuatu_' atau mungkin '_seseorang_' yang berbicara di dalam kepalanya.

Benar-benar, ini bukanlah hal yang masuk akal.

Dulu, hanya ada di dalam mimpinya. Tapi sekarang—

Mello menghela nafas berat, memacu kakinya lebih cepat. Oh, senja hampir mencapai titiknya, dan saat ini adalah jam sekolah berakhir. Jam dimana anak-anak akan siap untuk makan malam atau kembali ke tempat tidur setelah seharian beraktivitas.

Tapi itu berbeda bagi Mello.

_**Kau boleh meminta padaku..**_

_**Tapi kau harus membayarnya dengan sesuatu..**_

_**Meski tak kau katakan, aku mendengarnya, kau tahu?**_

"_Dammit_!" Mello mendesah. Keringat dingin tetes demi tetes berjatuhan dari pelipisnya. Ia terus melangkah.

_**Aku.. Akan menghapus segala yang kau benci..**_

_**Tapi berikan aku—**_

_._

_._

—_**darah..**_

Suara-suara baru berdengung di dalam kepalanya. Langkahnya gontai. Tidak, hanya itu yang sedari tadi Mello ucapkan di dalam kepalanya. Ia memegangi erat salib kecil yang menggantung di lehernya. Berharap suara itu akan menghilang dan rasa sakitnya akan mereda.

Tapi percuma. Sepertinya memang percuma.

.

.

CKLEK

Mello membuka pintu ruang kesehatan dengan cepat. Menuju kotak kesehatan—mencari obat yang barusan disarankan oleh L. Pergi ke pojokkan, meminumnya. Dan akhirnya, terduduk di ranjang ruang kesehatan itu.

Ia merebahkan badannya dengan cepat. Lelah. Ia tak perlu memikirkan apapun, kelas telah berakhir, dan ruangan ini cukup sepi untuk bisa menenangkan diri.

"Argh," Mello mendengus, "Suara apa sih itu?"

Ia melirik jendela dimana matahari mulai merangkak perlahan; kembali ke peraduan, menguncupkan kembali sinarnya. Senja merah, bagai mosaik yang telah disusun rapi sedemikian rupa. Membingungkan—namun, terlihat indah dan terkesan kuat.

Harusnya ia seperti matahari saat ini.

Ia harusnya mampu menghangatkan—paling tidak meredakan perasaan resah orang lain di dekatnya saat ini. Tapi yang ia lakukan justru sebaliknya. Rasa penyesalan seperti membanjiri dirinya, meski pada akhirnya dia tak mau mengakui karena rasa harga diri yang terlalu tinggi.

Ia tak sepenuhnya membenci Near.

Lagipula, kalau tak ada Near, maka persaingan di kelas akan terasa '_sedikit_' membosankan, karena pada saat Near adalah, ia harus berusaha mati-matian untuk mendapatkan peringkat tepat di bawah L. Oke, nilai L itu terlalu mutlak untuk dikalahkan.

Ia hanya merasa sedikit kesal dengan Near yang kadang sama saja tak mau kalahnya. Selalu saja menyahut argumentasinya, selalu saja menjebak intuisinya.

Salah. Ia hanya kesal. Ia tak tega untuk membenci Near, paling tidak, pria muda itulah yang sedikit membuka matanya kalau dunia itu tak hanya selembar daun _clover_. Tidak selalu selembut lembayung karena hidup juga selalu bisa menjadi sekasar duri.

Dan sekarang Matt. Si _bangsawan-tinggi-tak-jelas-apalah-itu_. Gila, bahkan L yang ia hormati juga cukup tunduk pada Matt? Mello sadar, ada kepongahan tersendiri dari balik wajah ramah Matt itu. Tidak, bukannya ia iri, tapi ia hanya merasakan sebuah keganjilan tak beralasan dari dalam—tidak _jauh di kedalaman_ mata toska Matt.

Dan oh, siapa sih yang mampu melompat dari ketinggian tujuh meter?

Mello mendesah, melenguh panjang. Tarikkan nafas yang berat kini terasa sedikit ringan. Kepalanya jauh lebih ringan saat ini. Efek obat mulai bereaksi.

.

Tap—

"Kau baik-ba—"

CTIK! BANG!

Suara peluru bergema. Mello bangkit tiba-tiba dengan nafas terengah-engah, memegangi sebuh _revolver_ perak yang sejak tadi ada di balik gaunnya. Oke, ini keterlaluan, tapi ia merasakan gelagat mencurigakan.

"Si-siapa?"

"_My.. My.."_ suara itu membuat Mello melotot menangkap sosoknya, "Astaga, untung saja aku terbiasa dengan hal seperti ini."

Orang itu berjalan dengan pelan, senyum terlihat di wajahnya dan—tak ada bekas peluru satupun.

"K-kau—"

.

.

.

.

.

Nafas Mello tercekat. Apalagi setelah orang itu memamerkan peluru dari _revolver_ peraknya dengan sempurna telah berada diantara jari tengah dan telunjuk kurusnya. Mantel hitam orang itu sedikit berkibar, entah sejak kapan, jendela di dekat tempat tidur ruang kesehatan dimana Mello berada terbuka, padahal Mello yakin kalau jendela itu masih terkunci sejak tadi.

Ia mengangkat _goggles_ berlensa-nya ke kepala. Memperlihatkan kedua mata hijau yang bening dan dalam.

_Tak mungkin_.

"_M-Mr._ Matt?"

"Yeah, _Miss_," Matt tersenyum, membuang peluru itu. Lalu duduk di jendela yang terbuka, menatap senja.

Mello diam. Ia agak bergidik. _Kenapa pria ini ada di sini?_

"Jendela itu—"

"Kau tak sopan, _Miss_. Aku baru saja ingin menanyakan keadaanmu, aku malah disuguhi peluru."

"Itu salahmu, kau mencurigakan," Mello memutuskan tak melanjutkan kata-katanya yang sebelumnya. Ia langsung dilempari sesuatu oleh Matt, yang akhirnya ditangkapnya dengan tangkas.

"Cokelat?" alis Mello berkedut. Melihat sebuah benda manis dalam bungkusan perak yang sangat disukainya.

Ia belum makan satupun sejak kemarin, padahal dia adalah seorang _chocolate freak_, "Darimana kau tahu aku suka cokelat?"

"Kau tak perlu tahu," Matt menyulut rokoknya, "Tapi kau tak perlu takut, itu cokelat yang masih bagus."

"_Che_," dengus Mello, membuka bungkusan cokelat yang barusan diberikan Matt, "Aku tak percaya kau—memberiku ini."

"Hm, memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau aneh. Aku tak suka padamu."

"_Miss_ Mihael," Matt melirik Mello, menyeringai, "Kau benar-benar sarkastis."

Mello mendengus lagi, "Terserah."

"Haha, kau memang menarik."

"Apanya?" Mello merasa seram sendiri ketika melihat Matt menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tak biasa.

Matt berdiri, ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Mello. Mello tersudut. Gadis blonde ini mengangkat _revolver_-nya tinggi-tinggi ke hadapan Matt. Cokelat tadi ia jatuhkan di sampingnya.

"Jangan—"

"Kenapa?" Matt menyeringai lagi.

"Kau tak boleh kemari.."

"Haha, sejak kapan hal tersebut berlaku, _Miss_?"

"Tidak—"

"Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun," kata Matt cepat.

"TIDAK!"

BANG! Peluru kedua terlontar dengan cepat. Jarak itu, terlalu dekat. Ia berani bertaruh kalau dengan jarak seperti itu, siapapun akan langsung sekarat bahkat mati.

Tapi, tidak semudah itu..

Tangan Mello bergetar hebat. Kalau tak ditahan-tahan, mungkin kedua matanya sudah meneteskan air mata saat ini. Ia menutup kedua matanya, tak kuasa melihat ataupun mengintip sedikit apa yang ia barusan lakukan.

"Hah.. Hah.. Hah.." nafasnya memburu. Tak beraturan, tak beritme.

"Astaga," suara Matt kembali membuat Mello melotot, "Kau tak sopan."

_Tidak mungkin_.

Mana mungkin Matt masih bisa melarikan diri dengan jarak dan kecepatan _revolver_ yang seperti itu! Apalagi, Mello bukanlah penembak amatiran, dia sudah terbiasa. Kalau Matt manusia biasa, harusnya dia sudah mati. Tapi—

Kenapa Matt bisa dengan kokohnya berdiri dengan memegangi pelurunya untuk kedua kali?

"Ah, aku tak perlu memperpanjang waktu lagi. Sudah dekat."

Gawat, ia tak punya pertahanan lagi. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu dan tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Matt dan apa yang harusnya saat ini ia lakukan.

Matt meraih pundaknya, mendekatkan wajahnya dengan telinga Mello. Membisikkan suatu hal. Deru nafas Matt membuat Mello tak mampu berbuat apapun, cengkeraman tangan Matt juga membuatnya tak berdaya.

Perlahan, bisikkan itu terdengar _manis_, "Aku—_akan membuang segala yang kau benci_."

NYUT!

"Argh! _Sh*t_!" Mello memegangi pelipisnya. Kepalanya serasa mau pecah. Sementara di sebelahnya, Matt hanya menyeringai puas.

"Kau membenci Tuan Albino itu, 'kan?"

Mello memandangi sosok Matt yang mulai kabur, "Untuk apa kau bertanya?"

"Karena aku hanya ingin tahu dan menepati janjiku. Jadi, apa kau membencinya, Nona? Seperti yang kau katakan di ruangan kelas tadi pagi?"

Kepala Mello mulai tak bisa mengoperasikan sistem tubuhnya dengan baik.

"Aku—tak—benci.. Near.."

Matt diam.

Mello menyadari, matanya mulai samar-samar menangkap siluet Matt.

"Aku.. sama.. seka—li, tak.. benci.."

"Hm?"

"Hanya ke—sal.."

BRUK!

Mello kehilangan kesadaran karena rasa sakit itu.

Matt menunjukkan seringainya yang paling mengerikan.

"Tapi kau sudah berkata, dan _kau tak boleh menariknya_."

.

.

**_oOo_**

.

.

_Tidak.. jangan.. _

_Near.. L.. Misa.._

_Tidak. Kenapa kalian tak ada di sini.._

_Jawab aku.. Jangan bercanda! Siapapun…_

_Aku sendirian di sini. Dimana? Kalian—_

_Sosok itu.._

_Kalian bertiga-kah? Kenapa kalian tertidur di sana?_

_Tapi.. Kenapa seluruh badan kalian.._

_**Terluka? Berdarah?**_

_Dan kenapa isi perut kalian—_

_._

.

.

"TIDAK!" Mello berteriak sambil menutup mulutnya. Ia membuka mata birunya. Di kedua pelupuk matanya sudah menggenang air mata. Tak mungkin.. Mimpi itu—

Mello mengerling. Ia melihat tempat ia berada dan sadar tempat itu adalah ruang kesehatan yang begitu terang dengan lilin di tiap sudutnya. Hal terakhir yang ia ingat kenapa ia berada di tempat ini adalah, ia merasa pusing. Lalu tiba-tiba Matt ada di tempat ini bersamanya (tanpa kehendaknya, tentu). Matt memberinya cokelat, lalu Matt… Menahan dua peluru dari _revolver_nya?

Mello berpaling, ia mendapati _revolver_ itu ada di meja sebelah tempat tidur ruang kesehatan tersebut. Semuanya nampak biasa. Seolah tak terjadi.

Bahkan cokelat yang seharusnya berbekas gigitan sudah berganti dengan yang baru, terbungkus dengan baik dalam sebuah kertas perak.

Ia memikirkan kembali mimpinya—dan merasa bulu kuduknya berdiri.

Gila, ia ingin muntah melihat mimpi yang lebih seperti kenyataan itu di matanya. Seolah melihat Near, Misa dan L mati dengan mengenaskan di hadapannya. Penuh genangan merah yang amis; _darah_.

Padahal harusnya tak ada apa-apa. Harusnya tidak ada yang terluka. Kenapa mimpi ini jauh lebih—

DEG!

.

.

_**Kau, tak bisa menarik kata-katamu.**_

_**Kau harus memberiku imbalan.**_

_**Aku.. Akan memusnahkan orang yang kau benci..**_

_**Jadi.. Berikan aku—**_

_**Darah**_

_**Kita sama..**_

_**Kau juga menginginkannya, bukan?**_

.

.

Mello diam, nyeri itu berakhir dengan sendirinya. Nafasnya mulai beraturan, tapi—tanda tanya masih berkumandang. Dan keringat tetap saja tak berhenti bertetesan.

"Oh, _damn_, sialan. Aku tak membenci siapapun. Aku hanya benci benda merah sialan itu."

Mello bangkit. Diliriknya jendela yang terbuka, senja berganti. Bulan sudah tampak. Purnama, bisa diperkirakan ini belum terlalu malam. Mungkin masih waktunya makan malam. Tapi, kenapa perasaannya—tidak enak?

Kenapa saat ini L dan Misa tak mencarinya? Biasanya jika kelewat malam, mereka berdua akan mencari dirinya untuk makan malam bersama atau paling tidak, L dan Misa akan mengajaknya kembali ke asrama atau kamar (Kamar L, Misa dan dirinya berdekatan. L bahkan satu kamar dengannya).

.

.

WUUSH…

Angin dingin tiba-tiba saja datang dan mematikan seluruh lilin yang menerangi tiap sudut ruangan itu. Ruangan menjadi gelap dan juga… Dingin.

Sinar bulan remang-remang dari jendela-lah yang masuk untuk menerangi sedikit ruangan yang berubah menjadi gelap itu. Mello segera mengambil _revolver_ perak dan cokelat di atas meja.

"Oh, _sh*t_. Gelap. Aku harus kembali."

.

.

CKLEK.

Mello membuka pintu, lalu keluar. Pemandangan di koridor membuatnya makin heran.

Kenapa saat begini, koridor begitu sepi?

Apakah ini sudah melewati jam malam? Padahal rasanya, ini belum terlalu malam untuk menghentikan aktivitas, biasanya masih ada beberapa anak, seperti Near dan Linda (juga dirinya) yang berkeliaran di perpustakaan atau koridor di malam seperti ini.

Ia memacu langkahnya. Melewati perpustakaan dan ruang kerja, tapi—semua kosong. Tak ada siapapun di sana. Bahkan aula yang seharusnya ramai-pun saat ini kosong melompong. Meja-meja yang disusun sedemikian rupa tak ada yang menempati.

Mello mengerenyit, tempat ini begitu asing.

Tanpa sadar, kakinya membawanya terus melangkah dan akhirnya berlari cepat, ia tak tahu kemana. Pasrah saja, entah kemanakah kakinya melangkah. Di tangannya, _revolver_ yang minim peluru itu ia genggam erat, meski ia perempuan, jangan remehkan kemampuan menembaknya.

Kantin. Sama saja, padahal harusnya, masih ada yang menikmati kopi jam seperti ini, tapi nyatanya, kosong melompong.

'_Oh, apakah anak-anak itu sudah kembali ke kamar mereka?'_

Mello semakin gelisah. Intuisinya sudah mengasumsikan hal-hal buruk yang seharusnya tak terjadi. Sama sekali tak boleh terjadi.

'_Tidak, Mells. Mereka baik-baik saja_,' Mello menekan firasatnya. Sambil berdoa.

Dan kini, kakinya berada di koridor yang membatasi ruang kelas dan aktivitas dengan asrama. Koridor itu gelap—namun terang dengan cahaya bulan. Koridor itu, sama kosongnya. Aneh.

.

.

_Cpak.. Cpak.._

Langkah kaki Mello terhenti, kenapa ada suara kecipak kecil saat ia melangkah? Padahal seharusnya tadi tidak. Alisnya berkedut. Dan ia melihat ke bawah.

Mello menutup mulutnya, "_S-sh*t_, apa.. ini?"

Genangan yang tidak terlalu banyak, namun cukup menimbulkan suara ketika diinjak itu membuat Mello bergidik. Cahaya bulan mampu membuka matanya.

Cairan semerah bunga krisan. Amis.

'_Darah?'_ ia terheran-heran.

Angin menerpa, membuat bau amis dari benda itu semakin menusuk hidung.

Gadis blonde ini mundur, nafasnya tidak beraturan, dan matanya tidak mengalihkan pandangan dari benda merah itu. Kenapa benda itu, bisa berada di tempat ini? Dan kenapa—

"Halo, _Miss_ Mihael Keehl."

Mello mengangkat kepalanya. Kembali melotot. Melihat seseorang duduk dengan santai di atas pembatas—seperti pagar dari marmer abu-abu yang tidak terlalu tinggi.

"Kau—"

Benda yang menutupi matanya terangkat. Bola mata kehijauan itu bersinar—berkilat-kilat ketika terkena hamparan sinar bulan.

Pria itu menjilati lengannya yang sama merahnya dengan lantai. Kemeja putihnya juga. Yang tak begitu terlihat hanyalah mantel hitam yang sedari tadi ia pakai. Rokok yang biasa menggantung di bibirnya tak terlihat. Tapi, digantikan dengan senyuman dan seringai yang sama sekali tak biasa.

Ia, memamerkan taringnya.

_**Akhirnya kau ada di sini.**_

_**Kau tahu aku, aku tahu dirimu.**_

_**Karena kita sama.**_

_**Aku menginginkan ini.**_

_**Kau juga selalu menginginkannya, bukan?**_

"AP—"

Mello tak mampu bicara sepatah katapun. Menahan nyeri kepala yang melandanya, ia menutup mulutnya, menghalangi bau amis itu—dan berusaha agar ia tidak muntah dengan pemandangan ini.

Pria itu menatapi dirinya yang bergidik, menahan nyeri, dengan sebuah senyuman yang sedari tadi selalu ia pamerkan.

_**Kau, juga, 'kan?**_

'_Sial,'_ Mello merutuk. Dia tak mampu berpikir jernih, pemandangan di depannya sudah menguasai seluruh isi kepalanya—saat ini.

"Me—llo.. Jangan men—de—kat."

Mello melihat lagi ke arah lain, ada seseorang yang sudah terluka di mana-mana. Darah merah itu… mengalir ke lantai dari tiap lukanya; tangan dan kaki yang tersayat, robekkan pakaian di mana-mana diikuti warna _merah _segar, rambutnya yang terkotori warna merah. Hanya lehernya, yang tampak pucat dan putih; bersih. Dan betapa terkejut Mello, ia tahu siapa—

"Terlambat, _Mr._ Nate."

Entah bagaimana, pria berambut merah itu sudah berada di hadapan orang yang tadi memperingatkannya dan—

"Per—"

CRASH!

Darah kembali menempel di tiap sudut marmer. Kata-kata yang tidak sanggup terselesaikan. Pria merah itu mencicipi darah dari lengannya, lalu mengusap leher dari tubuh yang sepertinya tak bernyawa lagi itu. Menekan taringnya, dan menghisapnya dengan cepat.

"Tidak—" gumam Mello tak percaya.

"Sudah habis. _Che_, sedikit sekali. Payah," pria itu berdiri dan menendang tubuh kecil dingin itu, "Aku keterlaluan, lukanya menyebabkan pendarahan yang besar, huh. Jadi hanya sedikit yang bisa kumakan saat ini."

Pria itu menjilati bibirnya sendiri yang sudah penuh dengan warna merah yang tak menyenangkan. Taringnya sedikit terlihat. Ia menyunggingkan senyum tanpa dosa.

"Hm, _Miss_. Ayo, ikutlah bersamaku, kau _menginginkannya, bukan?_"

Mello tetap diam, matanya melotot. Nafasnya terengah.

"Bukankah aku sudah menghancurkan orang yang kau benci?" kata orang itu, "Dan sekaligus makan malamku hari ini tersedia, bukan? Jawab aku, _Miss_ Mihael Keehl—atau—"

Perlahan pria berambut merah burgundy itu mendekati Mello yang membatu. Bergetar hebat. Kakinya tak bisa bergerak sedikitpun, ia tak tahu apa yang ia harus lakukan—sementara _orang itu_ semakin mendekatinya. Ia tak mampu menggunakan kecepatan pikiran dan otak yang seharusnya dimilikinya. Tangannya bahkan gemetaran, _revolver_ perak itu ia pegang erat-erat.

"—_Miss_ Mello dari bekas kerajaan Tsukiteru. Aku sudah membunuhnya."

Mello merasakan aliran panas menggerayangi sudut pipinya, cokelat yang tadi ada di tangan kirinya telah terjatuh di atas genangan darah. Sadar kalau Near di sudut sana sudah tak lagi bernyawa, padahal tadi ia sudah diperingatkan untuk pergi dari tempat ini.

"NEAR!" jeritnya.

.

.

CTIK!

BANG!

.

.

Tidak, semua terlambat. _Salju putih itu, telah ternodai oleh darah_.

.

_**Kau selalu menginginkan saat-saat ini, bukan?**_

.

.

_**

* * *

-tsuzuku-

* * *

**_

.

.

_**A/N**_ : Yay, chapter 2. Long and loooong chapter. Lumayan juga. BTW, disini agak datar dan _**gaje**_, mungkin? Akan saya coba menambah kesan dark-nya di lain chapter. Dan mungkin, chapter depan, fic ini akan merambah ke rated M—oh yeah, akan sedikit bloody.

Saya minta maaf atas keterlambatan Update. Ternyata dan tak dinyana, saya harus hiatus sesaat kemarin gara-gara ada perlombaan yang menguras tenaga. Well, saya berterimakasih pada semua yang sudah mau merepiu fic pertama di fandom ini dengan respon yang baik.

Di chapter ini—NEAR! MAAFKAN EMAKMU (?) INI! Huaa, gomen Near, tapi sayangnya peran kamu kebagian figuran sih di tempat ini *ditampol* Padahal pengen ngeliat Near lebih lama, tapi sayangnya—

Maafkan saya! Terutama bagi Fans Near, saya gak ada maksud apapun kok.. –_headbang_-

Special Thanks for :** Jeevas Revolution, Orange Burst, Fuuko96, yophcutez, Choco-Strawberry, Hitomi Hitsugaya, jyasumin-sama, ****Fun-Ny Chan, fi-kun31, cuttiecatz, Fairy Law**, dan siapapun yang sudah mau membaca bahkan merepiu fic abal ini.

Nah, kritik konstruktif, saran dan apapun kecuali flame saya terima dengan tangan terbuka lewat review. Maaf jikalau chapter kali ini tidak terlalu bagus.

**RnR?**


	3. In the rain

Terlambat, karena salju itu telah terkotori oleh noda darah. Lambat laun—jatuh dalam kubangan lumpur yang terus menghisap diri dalam tidur panjang yang takkan ada habisnya.

.

.

* * *

_Crimson Camellia's Present_

"_**My Dearly Vampire"**_ © **F. A**lyss

Chapter 3

Death Note © Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata

Warning : A bit of OoC, AU, kenistaan tingkat wahid, _cross-dressing_.

_FemMello & L. MattMello slight LightL slight NearMello_.

_**I've warning you, so, don't like, don't read!

* * *

**_

.

.

Berkabung.

Ya, berkabung bukanlah suasana yang begitu asing di mata Mello. Dia sudah pernah merasakan sesuatu yang ia sebut berkabung, meski kali ini—baru ia tahu, kalau perasaan itu sangat suram, menyedihkan.

Sesuram langit hari itu, gelap dan juga dingin. Hujan rintik, membasuh kasar dedaunan yang meranggas jatuh di luar sana. _Dan bahkan langitpun menangis ketika kepergian seseorang hari ini_.

Mello berdiri di barisan paling depan Aula, bersama L dan Misa. Tentu saja, dengan gaun hitam. Ia terlihat tegar, namun jauh di kedalaman mata safirnya, ada suatu ketakutan tersendiri yang membuatnya tak berhenti meremas bagian bawah gaunnya. Rambutnya pun agak sedikit kusut, agak berantakkan. Tapi ia berusaha agar wajahnya tetap tenang dan berusaha bungkam—meski itu tak pernah ia harapkan.

Sementara Mello terlihat demikian, sosok Misa di sebelahnya sudah sesenggukkan. Mata gadis yang hampir mirip dengan Mello itu memerah karena mungkin sudah berjam-jam menangis. Dan L? Wajahnya datar, meski sedikit tampak _shock_ atas berita yang baru-baru saja ia dengar itu. Kantung matanya semakin hitam, menggelambir.

Mereka berada di ruangan ini, di depan peti mati. Menghormati kepergian Near dalam doa yang sunyi.

Mello berusaha tenang, menarik nafas berulang-ulang. Pikirannya benar-benar rumit saat ini. Dan terutama ketika memori malam itu berputar kembali bagai potongan-potongan film di kepalanya. Saat ini, lagi dan lagi, saat melihat peti mati dihadapannya—tentunya disana ada seseorang yang ia lihat kematiannya dengan jelas.

Ia masih ingat dengan sangat jelas, bagaimana suara peluru yang keluar dari _revolver_nya. Ia masih mengingat, dengusan dan tawa satir dari _seseorang_ yang telah membunuh Near. Ia ingat, suara lemah Near untuk terakhir kalinya, yang memperingatkannya untuk pergi dari sana. Ia benar-benar ingat semuanya.

Mengingat ketika Near pergi.

Ya, Near benar-benar pergi.

Mello menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya. Merasa bersalah—oh, baru kali ini dia merasa sesak seperti itu. Near mati, bukannya harusnya dia senang jika Near pergi—saingannya itu mati?

Tidak.

Tidak, ini sama sekali tidak menyenangkan.

Kali ini berbeda. Saat itu, ia tak dapat memungkiri, _Near berusaha menyelamatkannya dengan menyuruhnya pergi dan tidak mendekat_. Hatinya berkata demikian. Itu memang terjadi, dan dia tidak mampu membohongi kalau saat itu dia bergidik, mengingat dan mendengar suara Near yang begitu lemah.

Hei, rival tak akan pernah menunjukkan sisi lemahnya, bukan?

"_Me—llo.. Jangan men—de—kat."_

Suara Near kala itu benar-benar membuat perasaan Mello sesak. Namun, ia tahu, kenyataannya, dia pergi ataupun tidak dari tempat itu, _Near akan tetap mati_. Near telah menjadi korban malam itu.

Mello menatap L yang tetap memasang wajah datar. Merasa menyesal tak mampu menyelamatkan sepupu dari sahabat yang sudah begitu dekat dengannya itu, dan sahabat yang selalu ia hormati. Perasaan itu _ngotot_ bersarang di hatinya saat ini.

"L," Mello tak berani menatap wajah L. L menoleh tenang.

"Ya?"

"M-ma—" gadis blonde pirang ini merasa sekat-sekat tenggorokkannya terkunci. Merasa semakin risih saat mata legam L menatapnya lagi.

"Kau ingin bilang '_Maaf_'?" L menebak dengan tepat.

Pipi Mello bersemu.

"Y-yeah. Lupakan saja."

L diam, mendeduksikan sikap dan apa yang ingin dikatakan Mello. Lalu perlahan menyahut, "Untuk apa maafmu itu?"

Mello tersentak sedikit, "N-near—"

"Jangan dipikirkan. Paling tidak, kau tidak pernah membunuh anak itu, 'kan?"

Mereka diam. Dan diam lagi. Bibir mereka terkatup rapat.

Pikiran Mello melayang. Seandainya saja, dia tak punya firasat buruk dan terpancing dengan suara-suara tak jelas di dalam kepalanya, takkan ada kejadian malam itu. Seandainya Matt –_yang entah orang atau bukan itu_- tak pernah ada, mungkin semua ini tidak—

Tunggu! Dimana Matt?

'_Sh*t,'_ batin Mello menoleh kiri-kanan. Matanya memicing, namun tetap saja,ia tak menemukan sosok pria berambut merah itu. Semerah darah. Dan seseorang yang katanya sepupunya itu—pria cokelat karamel, Light.

_Kau tak perlu memikirkan dimana aku_

_Kau hanya perlu mengingat kejadian malam itu_

Desiran suara hujan, tiba-tiba saja menjadi fatamorgana dalam kepalanya. Menyeruakkan suara-suara palsu entah darimana asalnya.

"Sialan," bisik Mello. Suara itu mengelabui ingatan dan isi kepalanya—dan mungkin juga tingkah lakunya.

Dan suara hujan yang sama, perlahan menyamarkan segalanya. Membuat tiba-tiba segalanya menjadi kosong dan hening, bagi Mello.

DEG

.

.

_Ingatlah._

_Bagaimana pria albino itu mati.._

_Ingat_

_Ingat_

_Bagaimana darah itu menghiasi wajah pucatnya.._

_Ingat_

_Ingat_

_Ingatlah—_

_._

_._

_Kepingan memoar itu berputar.._

_._

_._

"_Damn_.. tidak.."

.

.

_INGATLAH, BAGAIMANA KETIKA AKU MEMBUNUHNYA!_

.

.

Mello menutup telinganya rapat-rapat, "Henti—hentikan! Hentikan!"

"Mello! Mello!" Misa yang berada di sebelah Mello agak panik. Melihat kelakuan Mello. L bertindak, berusaha menenangkan Mello.

"Mells! Hei!"

"Hentikan—jangan buat aku ingat!"

"Apanya! Hei! Mello! Mihael Keehl!"

"Hentikan…"

.

.

.

_Ingat…_

.

.

.

_Ya, Mello mengingat segalanya dengan jelas…_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam itu, bulan bersinar terang.

Dan warna darah itu terlihat begitu jelas. Mello merasa ingin muntah melihat pemandangan di depannya. Bunga krisan merah itu mewarnai lantai sekarang, sama merahnya seperti rambut orang yang kini memamerkan taringnya itu. Dan sosok yang begitu kontras dengan hal itu adalah sosok putih albino, sosok Near yang nyaris beku. Kedua mata gelapnya juga tak tampak kuat lagi.

"_Me—llo.. Jangan men—de—kat."_

"_Terlambat… Mr. Nate."_

Sedetik kemudian, kematian dihadapkan pada Near. Mello menutup mulutnya. Sementara pria bermata bagai zambrud itu mendekatinya perlahan-lahan, dengan sisa darah di mulut dan lehernya.

"_Miss Mihael Keehl, ikutlah denganku."_

"Tidak—_"_

"_Jawab aku."_

"TIDAK! NEAR!_"_

Suara _revolver_nya yang menyisakan satu peluru itu membelah keheningan malam.

_Tapi kenyataan tidaklah selalu seperti apa yang diharapkan…_

"Berhenti membuatku tertawa, perempuan jalang_,_" pria itu memainkan peluru perak itu diantara jemari rampingnya. Mello tak bisa bergerak. Bergidik. Tubuhnya kaku. Beku. Kelu. _Revolver_nya yang kosong itu jatuh.

Pria itu semakin mendekati tubuh Mello. Gadis _blonde_ ini memegangi rosario-nya. Mundur satu langkah ke belakang.

"J-jangan mendekatiku, _fuckin' v-vampire_," gumam Mello terbata. Keteguhan berlaraskan ketakutan bukanlah hal yang tepat.

Tiba-tiba saja, sosok itu menghilang. Dan kembali muncul, tepat di belakang Mello. Merengkuhnya. Membelai lehernya.

_Sh*t_, batin Mello. Ia benar-benar tak bisa bergerak.

Perlahan, deru nafas Matt—pria merah itu menyisir helaian rambut _blonde_ Mello.

"Jangan main-main denganku," ancamnya, "Kau itu, punya sesuatu yang harus kumiliki, kau tahu."

Mello bergidik, kakinya mulai melemas. Tapi ia berusaha tetap bertahan, mencoba terlihat tenang, tak mau pria ini melihat ketakutannya yang berada dalam satu titik emosi yang menggelora.

Ia memilih untuk membuka mulutnya. Berkata dengan nada sinis, "Apa itu?"

"Hum, tak perlu sekarang, bukan?" sambung Matt, memiringkan kepala Mello ke samping. Mengekspos leher jenjang Mello yang putih.

"Apa yang kau—"

"Diam, dan rasakan," Matt mendekatkan mulutnya perlahan. Firasat Mello menjadi buruk seketika, menyadari apa yang akan pria ini selanjutnya lakukan.

_Gawat. Tidak. Sialan. Pria ini._

Dia, tak punya lagi alat untuk mempertahankan diri. Sial.

Dinginnya taring itu, perlahan menyentuh tipis kulitnya. Dan—

BANG!

.

_Dinginnya rasa taring itu tak pernah terasa…_

.

Mello tersentak kembali, sementara tubuhnya terlepas dari rengkuhan Matt yang erat. Lehernya tak sempat tersentuh taring Matt. Tapi ia merasakan… tetesan darah. Di sudut pipi dan lehernya.

_Lalu, siapa yang menembak tadi?_

Suara tembakkan itu nyata. Bukan ilusi. Benar-benar ada yang telah mencoba menembak mereka dari kejauhan—sepertinya. Tidak, bukan _mereka_, tapi Matt. Mello sadar. Dan itu berarti, menyelamatkan dirinya yang saat itu tak bisa apa-apa. Sebagian dari diri Mello bersyukur, sebagian lagi penasaran; entah siapa dan mengapa ia melakukan itu.

"Light," terdengar suara dengusan Matt, "Kau, tidak boleh mengganggu."

Terlihat, dahi Matt tergores, meninggalkan bulir-bulir darah di sana. Lalu, seorang pria berambut cokelat muncul, mengangkat bahunya, "Aku tidak mengganggu, jangan sembarangan menuduh, Mail."

"Tadi?"

"Aku melindungimu. Kalau tidak, kau mati, _asshole_."

"Che," dengus Matt lagi. Menatap Mello, lalu fokusnya beralih dalam kegelapan. Mendesis getir, "Mengganggu."

Sekat-sekat tenggorokkan Mello terkunci. Apakah pria itu juga—

BANG!

Satu dentum hantaman peluru kembali terdengar. Membelah keheningan yang nyaris tak tergoyahkan. Tapi mereka –Light dan Matt- dengan sigap menghindarinya. Mello terduduk kaget, gaunnya terbasahi cairan darah, namun ia tak peduli. Ia terpekur, diam. Matanya melebar. Pandangannya terpaku pada sosok di depan. Sementara Matt—pria merah itu kembali berhasil menangkap sebuah peluru panas, tepat diatas jantungnya. Light hanya tersenyum santai, tidak begitu peduli.

Matt menyeringai, memainkan peluru di tangannya, "Ha, siapa yang berani-beraninya memberikan peluru panas ini?"

Light—pria berambut sewarna cokelat karamel itu menoleh. Membalas seringaian Matt, "Kau tahu, Mail. _Monster._"

Dalam gelap, Matt dan Light (juga Mello) mampu melihat mata yang berkilat-kilat dari sana. Dan juga revolver yang sama seperti milik Mello, teracung. Tidak, tidak persis sama, mungkin. Tapi, Mello merasa mengenalinya, entah kenapa—seperti pernah melihatnya.

_Siapa itu?_ Batin Mello.

"Berhenti membuat keadaan makin buruk," desis orang itu. Suaranya serak, tidak jelas. Jika memicingkan mata—ralat—benar-benar berusaha untuk melihat sosok itu dalam gelap, revolver teracung dari tangan orang itu ke arah mereka—Light dan Matt.

Matt dan Light bertatapan, dan seringai menghiasi wajah mereka lagi. Matt menunjukkan deretan gigi putih dan beberapa buah taring miliknya yang putih, menjilat bibirnya yang terkotori oleh sedikit darah.

"Baik," Matt memasang _goggles_-nya yang entah datang darimana, "Kita pulang, Light. Sepertinya, asrama mulai ribut. Dan mulai ada yang mencampuri urusan masa lalu."

Urusan masa lalu? Entah apa maksudnya, Mello tak mengerti. Dahinya berkedut, menandakan ia berfikir keras. Namun, sepertinya sia-sia saja, tak ada yang jelas dalam hidupnya. Semuanya kabur.

Light yang sedari tadi tak berbicara, terkekeh, "Tumben kau mengalah, _Mr. Red_."

"_Deathless_ akan memikirkan kondisi terbaik. Urus, Light," kali ini Matt menuju Mello.

Mello tak mampu bergerak, pemikirannya buyar seutuhnya. Fokus tajam tak hentinya ia hujamkan pada Mello yang terpaku.

Light mendesis pada sosok dalam kegelapan disana, "Hei, _monster, _pergi dari tempat ini. _Iblis menepati janji kali ini._"

"Bukankah perkataan iblis tak patut dipercayai?" sosok itu menyahut dengan cepat, seolah tak butuh waktu untuk mencerna perkataan Light. Seperti—mungkin sudah tahu apa yang dikatakan.

"_Kami bukanlah iblis yang serendah itu_, _dan kau juga bukanlah malaikat yang merasa pantas menegur iblis. Kau juga iblis, bukan?_" getir, suara Light. Mello mampu melihat sebuah warna merah yang benar-benar persis seperti Matt menyelubungi mata Light yang awalnya cokelat. Merah. Seperti _iblis_.

Meski mungkin saja Iblis hanyalah personifikasi dari mereka, tapi dari pembicaraan dan sikap itu, sesungguhnya—

_Apa mereka benar-benar iblis?_

Tak ada suara yang keluar, sampai Light membuka mulut kembali.

"_Pergi." _Suara yang bernada finalitas. Mengancam. Suara itu terucap dari bibir Light.

Hening. Kata-kata yang menyiratkan denotasi itu keluar dengan mantap. Lima detik yang terasa begitu lama.

"Keh, baiklah," suara itu akhirnya mengiyakan setelah sepuluh detik dalam keheningan. Tapakkan kaki terdengar menjauh dari tempat itu. Samar. Terbataskan suara desiran angin.

Dan semua tahu, kalau sosok entah-siapa-itu-kita-tak-tahu telah pergi dari tempat itu. Bahkan desah nafas siapapun yang berada disana terdengar dengan jelas. Ketakutan perlahan menyelimuti atmosfir tempat itu kembali.

"Sudah pergi, _dame_," Light berbicara dari sudut bibirnya. Matt berpaling kembali pada Mello.

Matt memegangi pergelangan tangan Mello erat-erat.

Sekalipun mata hijau itu telah ditutupi oleh tipisnya lensa oranye, tapi tetap saja, mata itu—menusuk matanya. Membuatnya merasa ingin—tenggelam. Tidak bisa berkutik dan berpikir jernih.

Bibir tipis Matt melengkung, membentuk sebuah senyuman (lagi) yang sangatlah tidak menyenangkan terutama bagi gadis berambut blonde ini. Mata safir Mello tidak ingin memandangi, tapi reaksi tubuhnya tak mau menanggapi penolakkan dari otaknya yang sudah kepalang tanggung ketakutan.

Tangan itu berpindah ke lehernya, dan lalu—pipinya. Segelintir desah nafas dari kepingan jiwa yang begitu hampa namun mengundang pergolakkan batin bagi Mello itu terdengar jernih dari bibir sang vampir.

"Kita akan bertemu lagi, _sayang_."

_Kita akan bertemu lagi_.

Bulu kuduk Mello berdiri. Suara Matt dan suara di dalam kepalanya menyatu. Membentuk sebuah melodi satir yang membuatnya benar-benar tak mampu mengatakan apapun. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, hanya itu yang mampu ia tampakkan.

"Kita hanya akan terpisahkan oleh kematian, Miss Mihael. Tapi juga akan kembali menyatu di sana."

_Kita hanya akan terpisahkan oleh kematian. Tapi kita pun akan kembali bersama setelahnya._

"Ingat namaku," tangan Matt beralih ke dahi Mello, "_Mail Jeevas_."

_Kau tak boleh melupakan aku, Miss_.

Tubuh Near yang lemas dan tak bernyawa adalah satu-satunya pandangan Mello yang terakhir sebelum matanya menutup. Bau mawar _dark-crimson_ menyelubungi indera penciumannya, memaksanya tertidur.

_Dan jangan lupa, kau hanya boleh mati—_

_Di tanganku._

"_Near_," bisiknya. Dan semuanya gelap. Dan suara ikut berbisik di dalam kepalanya.

_Kita, adalah satu._

_Darahmu, jiwamu, hidupmu, adalah bagian diriku._

_Kalau kau mati, maka akupun akan mati._

_Kita akan terpisahkan sekaligus kembali menyatu dalam kematian._

_Ketakutan dan kekalutan adalah benang merah diantara kita, yang menyatukan kita._

_Karena itu, kau hanya boleh bersamaku.._

_Hanya bersamaku_

_Ingat._

_Jangan lupakan._

_Pasung ketakutan itu dalam dirimu._

_Hanya padaku…_

.

.

.

_Ia tahu, malam itu, salju memang telah leleh oleh cairan merah panas yang tak akan pernah ia lupakan._

.

.

.

"MELLO!" Misa akhirnya berteriak sedikit keras, menepuk kedua pipi orang yang hampir mirip dengannya itu.

Otak Mello memberikan perintah pada seluruh tubuh, sentakkan kuat kesadaran menangkap kekalutan dirinya, "AP—kenapa?"

Misa menghela nafas, "Apa Mello tak sadar? Misa—dan juga yang lain menyadari kalau Mello histeris."

_Oh, aku teringat, sial_.

"Lu-lupakan," Mello merasakan kata-katanya begitu memaksa untuk keluar dari sekat tenggorokkannya. Ia tak mampu membungkam ketakutannya, tapi tak bermaksud pula untuk menunjukkannya.

"Tapi—"

"Lupakan. Aku," Mello berharap waktu dapat dihentikan saat ini, "Hanya takut."

_Semenjak matanya menatap terakhir kali tubuh Near yang kaku dan tak bernyawa itu, tubuhnya merasa kosong. Nyawa tanpa jiwa. Ketika ia bangun dan membuka mata untuk pertama kalinya, ia hanya seolah seperti bangun dari tidur. Diatas tempat tidur dalam kamar asramanya. Dengan gaun tidur. Dan selimut._

_Dan pagi itu juga, seolah tak terjadi apapun, berita mengabarkan, Near telah pergi. Penuh darah di sudut koridor tanpa diketahui sebabnya_.

Padahal ia adalah saksi. Saksi yang bungkam dan tak mampu bicara. Mana ada yang percaya kalau—Near dibunuh vampir.

Tidak mungkin. Hanya akan membuatnya ditertawakan.

Dan satu lagi, kejadian yang akan membuat seluruh anggota kastil ketakutan. Satu lagi, anggota keluarga bangsawan terhormat meninggal secara tidak wajar.

Entah siapa yang selanjutnya.

'_Tidak. Tidak boleh ada yang terluka lagi. Tidak ada yang boleh mati lagi._' Batin Mello.

"Mells, berdiri," bisik Misa, "Sepertinya, acara doa selesai. Petinya sudah diangkat menuju keluar."

Mello hanya mengangguk. Dan ia menatapi peti mati itu diangkat menuju keluar. Ia membawa helaian tangkai lili, lili putih seputih Near. Mengikuti yang lain untuk menuju ke areal pemakaman.

Hujan masih dengan derasnya turun. Maka itu, payung diangkat, dilebarkan. Melindungi diri dari kasarnya cacahan air mata hujan.

Langkah mereka menghujam tanah hijau daerah kastil yang sepi.

"Near akan dikuburkan di tempat ini. Karena, inilah tempat terbaiknya," bisik L.

Mello tetap tak menjawab. Setangkai lili putih dan payung hitam mengiringi langkahnya.

Hujan tetap menginvasi. _Bahkan langitpun menangis, Near_.

Di areal pemakaman, baru kali itu Mello merasa matanya ingin menjatuhkan air mata. Air mata, benda dari tubuh yang sudah terlampau asing baginya. Ia, sungguh merasa sesak. Ia merasa kalau ini adalah kesalahan yang tak bisa ia pungkiri. Seolah, memang dialah yang telah membuat Near pergi.

_Tapi, semua telah terjadi_. _Perkataan mendekati kenyataan._

Peti mati perlahan masuk ke dalam tanah yang sunyi, sempit dan basah. Lalu tanah dihamburkan kembali di atas peti. Diiringi rinai tangis hujan dan ribuan helai mahkota bunga yang telah basah. Dan perlahan, sebuah nisan salib terbentuk.

Matanya berair. Sungguh, segalanya ingin tumpah.

Perlahan, satu persatu orang menaruh tangkai-tangkai bunga lili di atas nisan salib itu, sambil mengucap selamat tinggal dan mengenang segalanya. Pada giliran Misa, gadis itu tentu saja sesenggukkan. L, dia tetap datar, namun raut wajahnya tidak setegang biasanya._ Shock,_ definisi yang lebih tepat. Dan kini, giliran Mello.

Ia memandangi lili-nya dengan miris. Ia harusnya mengalahkan Near –yang merupakan rivalnya—dalam keadaan hidup. Bukannya seperti ini, dimana salah satu mereka pergi.

Benci—dinding kasat mata yang sama tipisnya dengan perasaan rindu.

"A-ah," satu tetes air mata jatuh, menghiasi sudut pipi Mello. Ia buru-buru menaruh setangkai lili miliknya. Dan menuju tempat L dan Misa yang telah menunggunya dari tirai hujan. Setengah berlari, ia menuju ke sana. Air matanya tidak kunjung berhenti meski ia seka berkali-kali.

"_Selamat tidur panjang, Near_," bisiknya sebelum berjalan pergi.

Sungguh, baru pertama kali ia menangis untuk orang seperti itu. Orang yang dia benci. Orang yang secara tak langsung telah terlibat dalam masalahnya.

Butiran salju yang putih itu, takkan terlihat lagi.

_Salju itu telah terkotori oleh noda merah darah_.

.

.

"Apa yang dia tangisi?" bisik pria berambut merah itu dari sudut ruangan yang berbeda. Bersender, menekuk wajah. _Tuxedo_ hitamnya membuat ia semakin tampak kokoh dan tegap. Ia memegang sebuah krisan merah. Disampingnya, pria lain dengan rambut cokelat karamel. Mereka benar-benar familiar di mata, bukan?

"Orang yang dilihatnya mati, mungkin?"

"Entah."

"_Who knows?_"

"Jangan bercanda, Light. Rencana sedang berjalan," pria merah itu menyahut. Tangkai krisannya yang rapuh itu ia remas. Hancur, "Dan perkataan, akan mendekati kenyataan."

"Aku tahu itu, _kuso oujisama_," Light menyeringai.

"Keh, langit menangis," Matt—si pria merah itu menatap ke luar jendela, "Sungguh suram sekali."

"Tentu, karena kesuraman hari ini,_ iblislah yang membuatnya_."

"Aku tahu, sepupu," helaian tangkai merah krisan jatuh. Terinjak.

Hujan rinai. Angin kencang. Langit tak hentinya menangis. Menginvasi tanah bumi. Di sisi lainya, merah adalah warna yang menghiasi.

_Bersiaplah_

_Kata-kata, akan mendekati kenyataan_…

.

_**-tsuzuku-

* * *

**_

.

_**Note**_ : Haih, chapter yang gaje. Lama banget pula apdetnya. Bloody belom ada. Juga sisi _dark_-nya. Malah jadi Angsty begini. Saya kehilangan sense nulis beberapa waktu ini. Kondisi tubuh, tugas dan banyak hal yang tak saya bisa sebutkan juga menjadi faktor utama.

Jadinya terkesan agak cepat ya? Err, dan menjadi NearMello. Plus-plus Mello OOC. _Go-gomenna_. Karakterisasi—mungkin bawaan mood jelek ini—agak kacau. Plot kali ini juga lebih panjang di _Flashback_ ya? Adududuh, maaf banget jadinya begini T.T Maaf saya nyepam, maaf maaf maaf!

Maafkan saya, sungguh, saya akan berusaha di chapter selanjutnya. Dukungan dari review selalu saya harapkan :D Terimakasih untuk semua yang sudah review, fave ataupun hanya sekedar membaca.

**RnR and CnC?**


End file.
